Currently there are a large number of automatic dispensing devices for releasing a metered amount of chemical disinfectant and/or deodorizer into water closets each time flushing occurs. Detergents also may be dispensed with the disinfectant and/or deodorizer whereby the toilet bowl is partially cleaned as well as deodorized and/or disinfected each time flushing occurs.
The above dispensers are generally designed to use either solid chemicals or solutions of chemicals having the desired disinfectant, deodorizing and/or cleansing actions. Typical of the devices employed with solid chemicals are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,236 issued to Yadro et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,020 issued to Moisa and U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,604 issued to Castronovo.
When chemicals in solutions (liquids) are employed, these dispensers are constructed differently. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,913,731 and 2,967,310 issued to O'Hare illustrate one type of dispenser used for liquids, which employs a reservoir concept. A measured amount of liquid is ladeled out of a reservoir in the dispenser shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,718 issued to Kemper, which is another automatic liquid dispensing device for water closets.
Of the types of dispensers mentioned above, the current invention is related to those employed for dispensing liquids. It has, among its many objects, the provision of a simple, economical dispenser unit which provides a positive seal during shipment, as well as controlled metering of liquids when employed in water closets. Other objects will be obvious in the description of the invention which follows.